Os Simpsons: Paródias de filmes e séries
Os Simpsons tem a fama de sempre fazer referências á filmes, série, livros, fatos importantes, entre várias coisas. Ao todo nas 5 primeiras temporas, Os Simpsons parodiaram cerca de 125 filmes e série diferentes. Entre os filmes mais parodiados destacam-se "Cidadão Kane", "O Poderoso Chefão" e "O Iluminado". Entre os diretores destacam-se Alfred Hitchcock, Stanley Kubrick, Martin Scorsese entre outros. Primeira Temporada Bart, o general Ver artigo principal: Bart, o general Filme parodiado: Patton - Rebelde ou Herói? (1970), de Franklin J. Schaffner O episódio todo é uma paródia do filme "Patton" Arquivo:Simpsons_27.jpg Arquivo:Simpsons_28.jpg Filme parodiado: Nascido para Matar (1987), de Stanley Kubrick A cena em que as crianças estão treinando no playground com o sol de fundo é uma paródia do filme "Nascido Para Matar", de Stanley Kubrick Arquivo:Simpsons_26.jpg Uma vida turbulenta Ver artigo principal: Uma vida turbulenta Filme parodiado: Força do Destino (1982), de Taylor Hackford A cena em que a Marge entra na usina e surpreende o Homer, que a pega no colo e sai da Usina com ela em seus braços é uma paródia da cena final do filme "Força do Destino" de Taylor Hackford Arquivo:Simpsons_29.jpg Arquivo:Simpsons_30.jpg Arquivo:Simpsons_31.jpg Arquivo:Simpsons_32.jpg Conversa Fiada Ver artigo principal: Conversa fiada Filme parodiado: O Poderoso Chefão (1972), de Francis Ford Coppola Na cena em que Bart acorda e vê a cabeça de Jebediah Springfield ao seu lado na cama e acaba por se assustar com ela é uma paródia da famosa cena da cabeça de cavalo no "O Poderoso Chefão" Arquivo:Simpsons_161.jpg Os Crepes da Ira Ver artigo principal: Os Crepes da Ira O titulo do episódio é uma paródia do livro e que depois virou filme "As Vinhas da Ira" de John Steinbeck Filme parodiado: Jean de Florette (1986), de Claude Berri Os camponeses que exploram o Bart parecem muito com os personagens principais do filme Jean de Florette, de 1986 Arquivo:Simpsons_162.jpg Filme Parodiado: O Balão Vermelho (1956), de Albert Lamorisse No fim do episódio quando Maggie começa a ser levantada pelo balão vermelho é uma paródia do filme "O Balão Vermelho" Arquivo:Simpsons_163.jpg Numa noite Encantada Ver artigo principal: Numa noite encantada Filme Parodiado: O Mensageiro do Diabo (1955), de Charles Laughton Na cena em que a sombra da babá aparece no sofá que estão as crianças se assemelha muito a sombra de Robert Mitchum no filme "O Mensageiro do Diabo" Arquivo:Simpsons_164.jpg Na cena em que a Babá vai procura-los no sotão tambem é uma paródia do filme Arquivo:Simpsons_165.jpg Arquivo:Simpsons_166.jpg Arquivo:Simpsons_167.jpg Segunda Temporada O Professor Substituto Ver artigo principal: O professor substituto Filme parodiado: A Primeira Noite de Homem (1967), de Mike Nichols Numa das cenas desse episódio há uma paródia do filme "A Primeira Noite de um Homem" onde o personagem Sr. Bergstrom (dublado pelo Dustin Hoffman, que é o ator principal do filme parodiado) entra na sala e olha as pernas da senhora Krabapel, e fala a frase: "Você está tentando me seduzir, Sra Krabapel?" e no original fica: "Você está tentando me seduzir, Sra Robbinson?" Arquivo:Simpsons_movierefs.jpg Quando o professor substituto está indo embora de Springfield, Lisa o acompanha pelo lado de fora do Ônibus, igual na cena do filme "A Primeira Noite de um Homem", onde o personagem de Dustin Hoffman corre atras de Elaine. Arquivo:Simpsons_145.jpg O Amor é belo Ver Artigo principal: O amor é belo Filme Parodiado: Um Corpo Que Cai (1958), de Alfred Hitchcock A cena em que o Skinner sobe as escadas da escola e olha para baixo e parece ter uma tontura é uma paródia do filme "Um Corpo de Cai", onde o personagem de James Stewart sobe as escadas do mesmo modo que o Skinner faz. Arquivo:Simpsons_02.jpg A cena em que Skinner está com Patty em seus braços na torre da escola é uma paródia da cena final do filme "Um Corpo que Cai" Arquivo:Simpsons_149.jpg Arquivo:Simpsons_149_1.jpg Arquivo:Simpsons_149_2.jpg Filme Parodiado: E O Vento Levou (1939), de Victor Fleming Na cena em que Patty deixa o diretor Skinner, ele começa a chorar nas escadas da Escola e fala a frase: "Amanha será outro dia na escola". Essa cena é uma paródia da cena final do filme "E O Vento Levou", incluse a frase que no filme fica: "amanha será outro dia". Arquivo:Simpsons_148.jpg Arquivo:Simpsons_148_1.jpg Comichão, Coçadinha e Marge Ver artigo principal: Comichão, Coçadinha e Marge Filme Parodiado: Psicose (1960), de Alfred Hitchcock Na sequencia em que a Maggie acerta o Homer com uma marreta é paródia da famosa cena do Chuveiro do filme "Psicose". A decupagem da cena, a trilha sonora, tudo remete a famosa cena do filme de 1960. Arquivo:Simpsons_23.jpg Arquivo:Simpsons_24.jpg Arquivo:Simpsons_25.jpg Filme Parodiado: As Aventuras de Tom Sawyer (1938), de Norman Taurog na cena em que Nelson e outros garotos estão pintando a cerca é uma paródia do filme "As Aventuras de Tom Sawyer" Arquivo:Simpsons_146.jpg Homer Contra Lisa e o 8º Mandamento Ver artigo principal: Homer contra Lisa e o 8º Mandamento Filme parodiado: Os Dez Mandamentos (1956), de Cecil B Demille todo o flahsback do início do episódio é uma alusão à algumas cenas do filme "Os Dez mandamentos". Arquivo:Simpsons_33.jpg Arquivo:Simpsons_34.jpg Filme parodiado: Intriga Internacional (1959), de Alfred Hitchcock Na cena em que o Homer tenta parar o carro da Tv à Cabo é uma paródia plano à plano da cena do filme "Intriga Internacional" de Alfred Hitchcock. Arquivo:Simpsons_35.jpg Arquivo:Simpsons_36.jpg Dinheiro de Velho Ver artigo principal: Dinheiro de velho Filme parodiado: Tom Jones (1963), de Tony Richardson A cena do Vovô tomando remédio como se fosse num jantar com a Bea é uma alusão ao filme "Tom Jones". Arquivo:Simpsons_21.jpg O Momento da Verdade Ver artigo principal: O momento da verdade Filme Parodiado: Karate Kid (1984), de John G. Avildsen. Na cena em que Bart está treinando para vencer o Todd, num determiando momento, quando ele fica em cima da lixeira num pé só, ele imita uma cena do filme "Karate Kid" Arquivo:Simpsons_22.jpg Três homens e um gibi Ver artigo principal: Três homens e um gibi Filme parodiado: Sabotador (1942), de Alfred Hitchcock na cena em que Milhouse está quase caindo da casa da árvore e Bart tenta segura-lo é idêntica a cena da estátua da Liberdade do filme "Sabotador" Arquivo:Simpsons_172.jpg Arquivo:Simpsons_172_2.jpg Arquivo:Simpsons_172_3.jpg Arquivo:Simpsons_172_4.jpg Filme Parodiado: Batman (1989), de Tim Burton Quando Bart se veste de Bartman na convenção de gibis e fala "Sou o Bartman", é uma paródia do filme do Batman, quando Batman pega o coringa e provem a frase "Sou Batman" Arquivo:Simpsons_147.jpg A Verdade Sempre triunfa Ver artigo principal: A verdade sempre triunfa Filme Parodiado: A Mulher Faz o Homem (1939), de Frank Capra Todo o episódio, inclusive o título (Mrs Lisa Goes to Washinton - Mrs Smith Goes to Washinton) é uma paródia do filme "A Mulher faz o Homem". Vários planos do episódio são idênticos aos do filme. Incluseve em questão de personagens do filme que aparecem no episódio. Arquivo:Simpsons_141.jpg Arquivo:Simpsons_141_1.jpg Arquivo:Simpsons_141_2.jpg Arquivo:Simpsons_141_3.jpg Arquivo:Simpsons_141_4.jpg Homer dançarino ver artigo principal: Homer dançarino Filme parodiado: Um Homem Fora de Série (1984), de Barry Levinson Na cena em que o batedor Bill McCloskey acerta em cheio a bola e manda ela para fora do estádio, a cena toda é idêntica a cena em que Robert Redford manda a bola de beisebal pra fora do estádio no filme "Um Homem Fora de Série" Arquivo:Simpsons_143.jpg Arquivo:Simpsons_143_1.jpg Arquivo:Simpsons_143_2.jpg Arquivo:Simpsons_143_3.jpg Filme Parodiado: Ídolo, Amante e Herói (1942), de Sam Wood Toda sequencia em preto e branco do episódio, na cena do discuros do Homer é uma paródia da famosa cena do discurso de Gary Cooper no filme "Ídolo, Amante e Herói". Arquivo:Simpsons_150.jpg Arquivo:Simpsons_150_1.jpg Arquivo:Simpsons_150_2.jpg Arquivo:Simpsons_150_3.jpg Arquivo:Simpsons_150_4.jpg Arquivo:Simpsons_150_5.jpg Todo mundo morre um dia Ver artigo principal: Todo mundo morre um dia Filme Parodiado: A Primeira Noite de um Homem (1967), de Mike Nichols Na cena em que Homer sai desesperado em direção a sua casa e depois bate no vidro chamando a Marge é uma paródia do filme "A Primeira Noite de um Homem", onde o personagem do Dustin Hoffman faz o mesmo, mas em direção a igreja onde Elaine está para se casar. Arquivo:Simpsons_152.jpg Arquivo:Simpsons_152_1.jpg Arquivo:Simpsons_152_2.jpg A casa da árvore dos Horrores Ver artigo principal: A casa da árvore dos horrores Filme parodiado: O Exorcista (1973), de William Friedkin Na cena em que a cabeça de Maggie vira 180 graus, é uma paródia da famosa cena do filme "O Exorcista". Arquivo:Simpsons_153.jpg Filme parodiado: O Iluminado (1980), de Stanley Kubrick No segmento "Casa do pesadelo", em que a casa manda que os Simpsons se matem entre si, as cenas remetem ao filme so Stanley Kubrick "O Iluminado" Arquivo:Simpsons-shining_2.jpg Filme Parodiado: Poltergeist - O Fenômeno (1982), de Tobe Hooper No mesmo segmento há várias cenas que são paródia do filme "Poltergeist". Arquivo:Simpsons_154.jpg Arquivo:Simpsons_154_1.jpg Arquivo:Simpsons_154_2.jpg Arquivo:Simpsons_154_3.jpg Arquivo:Simpsons_154_4.jpg Filme Parodiado: Psicose (1960), de Alfred Hitchcock A "Casa do Pesadelo" é muito parecida com a casa de Norman Bates no "Psicose" Arquivo:Simpsons_155.jpg Série parodiada: Alem da Imaginação (1959) na cena em que Kang e Kodos pesam o Homer na balança e pegam um livro de "Como cozinhar humanos" no segmento "Os Malditos tem fome" é uma paródia de um episódio da série "Alem da Imaginação", onde os aliens tambem tem um livro do "Como servir humanos". Arquivo:Simpsons_156.jpg Arquivo:Simpsons_157.jpg Peixe de Três olhos ver artigo principal: Peixe de três olhos Filme parodiado: Cidadão Kane (1941), de Orson Welles na cena em que o Sr.Burns estás fazendo seu discurso num palanque é uma paródia da cena do filme "Cidadão Kane". Assim como depois ele tenta derrubar a mesa dos Simpsons é uma paródia do filme. Arquivo:Simpsons_158.jpg Arquivo:Simpsons_158_1.jpg Arquivo:Simpsons_158_2.jpg Simpson e Dalila Ver artigo principal: Simpson e Dalila Filme parodiado: A Felicidade Não se Compra (1946), de Frank Capra A sequencia em que Homer está correndo pela cidade é uma paródia do filme "A Felicidade Não se Compra", onde George Bailey passa correndo pela cidade dando feliz natal a todos. Arquivo:Simpsons_159.jpg Arquivo:Simpsons_159_1.jpg Arquivo:Simpsons_159_2.jpg Bart é atropelado Ver artigo principal: Bart é atropelado Filme parodiado: O Mágico de Oz (1939), de Victor Fleming na cena em que Bart acorda no hospital após ter sua visão do inferno ele aponta para a família e o Lionel Hutz. essa cena é uma paródia do filme "O Mágico de Oz" Arquivo:Simpsons_160.jpg Cachorro Reprovado ver artigo principal: Cachorro reprovado Série parodiada: The Cosby Show na cena em que aparece a família Hibbert na cozinha, aparentemente jantando, a cozinha é muito semelhante a cozinha da série "The Cosby Show". Arquivo:Simpsons_144.jpg Capricha no Retrato ver artigo principal: Capricha no retrato Filme parodiado: E o Vento Levou (1939), de Victor Fleming Na cena em que Homer decide começar uma dieta, ele levanta seu punho esquerdo e diz a frase: "Eu juro por Deus que sempre passarei fome". Essa cena é uma paródia na cena final do E O vento Levou, onde a personagem da Scarlet tambem levanta o punho e fala a frase: "Eu Juro por Deus que jamais passarei fome de novo". Arquivo:Simpsons_173.jpg Terceira Temporada Bart, o Assassino Ver artigo principal: Bart, o assassino Filme Parodiado: Operação França (1972), de William Friedkin No início do episódio, quando Bart tenta sair correndo para chegar ao ônibus e acaba perdendo-o, ele olha para Lisa, que já está dentro do ônibus. Ela da-lhe um tchauzinho, num tom irônico. Num gesto que imita a cena do metrô do filme vencedor do oscar "Operação França", onde o personagem de Gene Hackman observa o personagem de Tony Lo Bianco ir embora no metrô, sem que nada possa fazer Arquivo:Simpsonk.png Filme parodiado: O Poderoso Chefão - Parte III (1990) e O Poderoso Chefão - Parte II (1972), ambos de Francis Ford Coppola No episódio há uma paródia do filme "Poderoso Chefão - Parte III", quando o Pernas vai testemunhar no tribunal e exibe uma "árvore do crime" como no filme do Francis Ford Coppola. E na cena abaixo, quando um dos chefes fica decepcionado com o Manhattan preparado pelo Pernas, ele dá o beijo da morte. beijo que o personagem de Al pacino dá em seu irmão no filme "O Poderoso Chefão - Parte II" Arquivo:Simpsons_09.jpg Filme Parodiado: Bons Companheiros (1990), de Martin Scorsese No mesmo episódio ainda há uma paródia do filme "Bons Companheiros", de Martin Scorsese, onde o crescimento de Bart dentro da máfia de Springfield é igual ao crescimento de Henry Hill no filme Arquivo:Simpsons_010.jpg Arquivo:Simpsons_133.jpg Filme parodiado: Touro Indomável (1980), de Martin Scorsese Na cena em que Bart vai servir os drinks aos membros da máfia ele serve numa espécie de pirâmides de taças, como o personagem de Jake La Motta no filme "Touro Indomável" de Martin Scorsese Arquivo:Simpsons_134.jpg A cena da reunião dos chefes da máfia é uma paródia da reunião dos chefes das 5 famílias de mafiosos de Nova York, no filme "O Poderoso Chefão" Arquivo:Simpsons_140.jpg Definindo Homer Ver artigo principal: Definindo Homer Filme Parodiado: 007 Contra Goldfinger (1964), de Guy Hamilton Quando Homer salva a Usina Nuclear pela primeira vez o cronômetro para no número 007, numa referência ao final de Goldfinger onde James Bond para uma bomba no número 007, seu número de agente Arquivo:Simpsons_135.jpg Papai muito louco Ver artigo principal: Papai muito louco Filme parodiado: Um Estranho no Ninho (1975), de Milos Forman As cenas no hospital psiquiátrico onde Homer fica são muito parecidas com as cenas do filme "Um Estranho no Ninho" de Milos Forman. Personagens e até caraterização do ambiente é idêntica. Arquivo:Simpsons_136.jpg Arquivo:Simpsons 136 1.jpg Arquivo:Simpsons_136_2.jpg Arquivo:Simpsons_136_3.jpg Arquivo:Simpsons_136_4.jpg Arquivo:Simpsons_136_5.jpg filme parodiado: O Silêncio dos Inocentes (1991), de Johnathan Demme Um dos personagens que está no manicômio está preso a uma maca, como o personagem Hannibal Lecter do filme "O Silêncio dos Inocentes". Arquivo:Simpsons_137.jpg Quando Flanders falha Ver artigo principal: Quando Flanders falha Filme Parodiado: A Felicidade Não se Compra (1946), de Frank Capra No final do episódio quando Homer avisa a todos na cidade para irem comprar na loja de canhotos do Flanders (o Canhotorium) é uma alusão da cena final do filme de Frank Capra "A Felicidade Não se Compra" Arquivo:Simpsons_138.jpg Arquivo:Simpsons_138_1.jpg Arquivo:Simpsons_138_2.jpg Arquivo:Simpsons_138_3.jpg Arquivo:Simpsons_139.jpg Os amigos de Bart se apaixonam Ver artigo principal: Os amigos de Bart se Apaixonam Filme parodiado: Indiana Jones - Os Caçadores da Arca Perdida (1981), de Steven Spielberg Na cena inicial do episódio, em que Bart foge do Homer com o jarro de moedas é uma paródia da clássica cena do filme "Os Caçadores da Arca Perdida" de 1981 Arquivo:Simpsons-movie-parodies-22.jpg Bancando a Babá Ver artigo principal: Bancando a babá Filme parodiado: Esqueceram de Mim (1990), de Chris Columbus O título do episódio em inglês (Homer Alone - Home alone) é uma paródia do filme "Esqueceram de Mim", e a cena em que Homer descobre que perdeu a Maggie, ele faz uma cara igual a do Macaulay Culkin no famoso filme dos anos 90. Arquivo:Simpsons_127.jpg Série Parodiada: Papaléguas na cena em que Homer persegue o Bart no início do episódio, é uma clara alusão ao desenho do papaleguás. Arquivo:Simpsons_115.jpg Arquivo:Simpsons_115_1.jpg Me dá um Dinheiro ai ver artigo principal: Me dá um dinheiro aí Filme parodiado: Em Busca do Ouro, de Charles Chaplin Entre os mendigos que conversam com o irmão de Homer, há um que parece o Charles Chaplin. Ele está comendo um sapato, como na cena do filme "Em Busca do Ouro", onde o Vagabundo não tem o que comer, então decide comer o próprio sapato. Arquivo:Simpsons_116.jpg Filme parodiado: 2001 - Uma Odisséia no Espaço (1969), de Stanley Kubrick na cena em que Homer tem os delirios visuais, é uma clara alusão a visão pelo tempo do filme "2001 - Uma odisséia no Espaço" Arquivo:Simpsons_118.jpg Arquivo:Simpsons_118_1.jpg Arquivo:Simpsons_118_2.jpg A casa da árvore dos horrores II ver artigo principal: A casa da árvore dos horrores II Filme parodiado: Charlie Brown e a Grande Abóbora (1966) quando passam seis crinaças em frente a casa do Homer, elas são idênticas as personagens do filme de 1966, "Charlie Brown e a Grande Abóbora". Arquivo:Simpsons_128.jpg Filme parodiado: O Expresoso da Meia Noite (1978), de Alan Parker Quando Homer tenta entrar no avião no aeroporto de Marrocs cheio de coisas na barriga, ele é descoberto. Assim como o personagem principal do filme "O Expresso da Meia Noite" Arquivo:Simpsons_129.jpg Arquivo:Simpsons_129_1.jpg Arquivo:Simpsons_129_2.jpg Arquivo:Simpsons_129_3.jpg Arquivo:Simpsons_129_4.jpg O Viúvo Negro Ver artigo principal: O viúvo negro Filme parodiado: Psicose (1960), de Alfred Hitchcock Depois da explosão da casa de Selma, Bob volta esperando encontrar o cadáver de sua esposa, ams ao girar a cadeira encontra Bart e se assusta. Essa cena é uma paródia da cena da revelação final do filme "Psicose", onde a personagem principal gira uma cadeira e encontra um esqueleto ali. A decupagem do episódio é idêntica a do filme. Arquivo:Simpsons_117.jpg Arquivo:Simpsons_117_1.jpg Arquivo:Simpsons_117_2.jpg Arquivo:Simpsons_117_3.jpg Arquivo:Simpsons_117_4.jpg Filme parodiado: Rebeldia Indomável (1967), de Stuart Rosenberg Quando Bob relembra seu tempo na cadeia, as imagens se semelham as do filme "Rebeldia Indomável" com Paul Newman. Arquivo:Simpsons_122.jpg Arquivo:Simpsons_122_1.jpg Arquivo:Simpsons_122_2.jpg Arquivo:Simpsons_122_3.jpg Cão de Morte Ver artigo principal: Cão de morte Filme parodiado: Laranja Mecânica (1971), de Stanley Kubrick Toda sequência da lavagem cerebral do Ajudante de papai Noel é uma alusão a cena do filme "Laranja Mecânica", onde o personagem de Alex de Large passa por um tratamento semelhante. Arquivo:Simpsons_120.jpg Arquivo:Simpsons_120_1.jpg Homer Batedor ver artigo principal: Homer batedor Filme parodiado: Um Homem Fora de série (1984) Homer monta um taco igual ao personagem principal do filme "Um Homem Fora de série", de 1984 Arquivo:Simpsons_121.jpg Arquivo:Simpsons_121_1.jpg Arquivo:Simpsons_121_2.jpg Sábados de Trovão Ver artigo principal: Sábados de trovão Filme parodiado: Um Homem Fora de Série (1984) Quando Homer decide apoiar o Bart, a cena toda se assemelha muito a cena do filme "Um Homem fora de série", onde Glen Close se levanta em meio a mlutidão para apoiar Robert Redford Arquivo:Simpsons_123.jpg Filme parodiado: Ben-Hur (1959) Na corrida entre Bart e Nelson, a sequencia toda é uma alusão a cena da corrida de bigas entre os personagens do filme "Ben-Hur" Arquivo:Simpsons_124.jpg Arquivo:Simpsons_124_1.jpg Um cavalo para Lisa Ver artigo principal: Um cavalo para Lisa Filme Parodiado: 2001 - Uma odisséia no Espaço (1969), de Stanley Kubrick Toda sequencia do sonho de Homer no início do Episódio é uma paródia do prólogo do filme "2001 - Uma odisséia no Espaço" Arquivo:Simpsons_125.jpg Arquivo:Simpsons_125_1.jpg Arquivo:Simpsons_125_2.jpg Arquivo:Simpsons_125_3.jpg Arquivo:Simpsons_125_4.jpg Arquivo:Simpsons_125_5.jpg Arquivo:Simpsons_125_6.jpg Filme Parodiado: O Poderoso Chefão (1972), de Francis Ford Coppola Na cena em que Lisa acorda e vê um cavalo deitando bem ao seu lado e ela grita, é uma paródia do filme "O Poderoso Chefão", onde um dos personagens acorda com uma cabeça de Cavalo em sua cama. Arquivo:Simpsons_131.jpg Filme parodiado: Little Nemo: Adventures in Slumberland (1989), de Masami Hata, William T. Hurtz Na cena do sonho de Lisa, que ela se imagina viajando em sua cama ao lado da Lua faz uma paródia da cena do filme "Little Nemo: Adventures in Slumberland" de 1989 Arquivo:Simpsons_132.jpg Moe Flamejante Ver artigo principal: Moe flamejante Filme parodiado: O Fantasma da Ópera (1943) na cena em que Homer vai revelar o segredo do drink Moe Flamejante, ele aparece no escuro, no alto, como o personagem do filme "O fantasma da Ópera" de 1943 Arquivo:Simpsons_126.jpg Arquivo:Simpsons_126_1.jpg Quarta Temporada Marge Arranja um Emprego Ver artigo principal: Marge arranja um emprego Filme Parodiado: Cidadão Kane (1941), de Orson Welles Nesse episódio na cena da dança do Smithers junto a várias dançarinas é uma alusão ao filme "Cidadão Kane", de Orson Welles Arquivo:Simpsons_04.jpg Marge vai para a Cadeia Ver artigo principal: Marge vai para a cadeia Filme Parodiado: Psicose (1960), de Alfred Hitchcock Na cena em que Marge vai ao banheiro, e desconfiada, Maude vai espioná-la para ver o que ela está fazendo é uma paródia do filme "Psicose", de Alfred Hitchcock Arquivo:Simpsons_14.jpg Arquivo:Simpsons_15.jpg Homer escavadeira, um homem da neve Ver artigo principal: Homer escavadeira, um homem da neve Filme parodiado: Cidadão Kane (1941), de Orson Welles Na cena em que mostra o globo de neve e ele cai no chão formando toda aquela nevasca é uma paródia do filme "Cidadão Kane", de Orson Welles Arquivo:Simpsons_16.jpg Na cena em que Kent Brockman vai anunciar que o Barney está preso na neve, ele anuncia a notícia vestido do mesmo modo e num estúdio muito parecido do que foi anunciado a morte de John F.Kennedy. Arquivo:Simpsons_06.jpg Filme parodiado: O Poderoso Chefão (1972), de Francis Ford Coppola Na cena em que Bart volta a escola, depois de Homer ter tirado a neve da escola, um grupo de garotos o cerca e lançam várias e várias bolas de neve em sua direção. A sequencia toda é uma paródia da clássica cena da morte de Sonny no filme "O Poderoso Chefão" Arquivo:Simpsons-movie-parodies-28.jpg Filme Parodiado: Carga Maldita (1977), de Christopher Coppola Quando Homer vai tentar salvar Barney, ele tenta passar por uma ponte de madeira que parece praticamente quebrada, essa cena é uma alusão ao filme "Carga Maldita", de 1977. Arquivo:Simpsons_109.jpg Arquivo:Simpsons_109_1.jpg Um Bonde Chamado Marge Ver artigo principa: Um bonde chamado Marge Filme parodiado: Cidadão Kane (1941), de Orson Welles Na cena em que o Homer parece entediado com a apresentação da Marge no teatro, ele mexe num maço de papeis recortados, essa cena é uma paródia do filme "Cidadão Kane", de Orson Welles Arquivo:Simpsons_17.jpg Filme parodiado': Os Pássaros (1963), de Alfred Hitchcock Na cena em que Homer vai buscar a Meg na creche todas as crianças estão de chupe fazendo barulho ensurdecedor. Homer, Bart e Lisa passam de fininho parecendo não querer incomodar as crianças. Essa cena é uma paródia da cena final do filme "Os passáros", de Alfred Hitchcock. Inclusive, o Alfred Hitchcock aparece no episódio passseando com o cachorro, como ele fez no próprio filme. Arquivo:Simpsons-movie-parodies-19.jpg Filme parodiado: Fugindo do Inferno (1963), John Sturges Na cena em que as crinaças montam um plano para roubar a chave do armário onde estão as chupetas é uma paródia de uma cena do filme "Fugindo do Inferno", de 1963. Arquivo:Simpsons_114.jpg Arquivo:Simpsons_114_1.jpg Arquivo:Simpsons_114_2.jpg Arquivo:Simpsons_114_3.jpg Homer, o herege Ver artigo principal: Homer, o herege Filme parodiado: Negócio Arriscado (1983), de Paul Brickman Na cena em que Homer está sozinho em sua casa porque todos foram a igreja, menos ele, ela coloca um som alto e começa a dançar, como Tom Cruise no filme "Negócio Arriscado" de 1983 Arquivo:Simpsons-movie-parodies-21.jpg Um Novo Vizinho ver artigo principal: Um novo vizinho Filme parodiado: Milagre na rua 34 (1947), de George Seaton Na cena do julgamento do Homer, onde vários homens entram com sacos com cartas destinadas ao Papai Noel, essa cena é uma paródia do filme "Milagre na rua 34" Arquivo:Simpsons_05.jpg A Casa da Árvore dos Horrores III ver artigo principal: A casa da árvore dos horrores III Filme parodiado: Laranja Mecânica (1971), de Stanley Kubrick Numa cena na festa na casa dos Simpsons, Bart está vestido idêntico ao personagem Alex De Large do filme "Laranja Mecânica" de Stanley Kubrick Arquivo:Simpsons_07.jpg Na abertura do episódio Homer entra em cena como o Hithcock entrava na série "Hitchcock Presents" Arquivo:Simpsons_08.jpg Seriado parodiado: Love, American Style No mesmo episódio no segmento "Palhaço sem Piedade", a cena final do Krusty com a boneca Malibu Stacy é igual a uma cena do seriado "Love American Style" Arquivo:Simpsons-movie-parodies-09.jpg Filme parodiado: Trilogy of Terror, do segmento "Prey" (1975), de Dan Curtis no mesmo segmento acima, ele todo é uma paródia do segmento "Prey", que faz parte da "Trilogia do Terror". Tudo no segmento remete ao curta. Os ataques do palhaço Krusty, os lugares onde Homer tenta joga-lo. Tudo. Arquivo:Simpsons-movie-parodies-13.jpg Última Saída para Springfield ver artigo principal: Última saída para Springfield Filme parodiado: Batman (1989), de Tim Burton Na sequencia em que a Lisa vai colocar o aparelho, desde o dentista se assustando pós ter colocado o Aparelho, até ela rindo enquanto olha-se no espelho é uma paródia do filme do Batman, de 1989. Arquivo:Simpsons_18.jpg Filme parodiado: O Poderoso Chefão Parte II (1974), de Francis Ford Coppola Quando Homer se imagina como líder com sindicato, ele está vestido como Don Fenucci do filme do Coppola, ele imita a cena do desfile em que Don Fenucci passa pela feira e pelo desfile sendo saudado por todos, alem de saudar a santa. 510px Série Parodiada: Batman (1960) Na cena em que o Sr.Burns e o Smithers passam por várias salas até chegar na sala onde eles vão desligar a luz de Springfield é uma paródia da série do Batman. Arquivo:Simpsons_20.jpg Filme Parodiado: O Grinch (1966) Na cena em que o Sr.Burns desliga a luz de Springfield em retaliação a greve que os funcionários da Usina estão fazendo, toda a sequencia é uma paródia do filme "O Grich" de 1966, quando o Grinch vai ver se as pessoas estão tristes porque ele roubou o Natal, mas elas estão de mãos dadas cantando, como Homer e os funcionários da Usina. Arquivo:Simpsons-movie-parodies-05.jpg Marge contra o monotrilho Ver artigo principal: Marge contra o monotrilho Filme parodiado: Batman (1989), de Tim Burton Na cena em que a cidade está fazendo uma assembléia para decidir o que fazer com o dinheiro que a Usina do Sr.Burns teve que pagar a prefeitura, o Sr.Burns disfarçado tenta dar a ideia de reenvestir o dinheiro na Usina, mas as pessoas descobrem. E ele para fugir se agarra no Smithers que foge lançando uma corda para o teto. essa fuga é uma paródia do filme Batman Arquivo:Simpsons_19.jpg Filme parodiado: O Mundo em Perigo (1954) Na cena onde Bart imagina a escola sendo destruida por formigas gigantes é uma paródia do filme "O Mundo em Perigo" de 1954 Arquivo:Simpsons_108.jpg Arquivo:Simpsons_108_1.jpg Filme parodiado: Vendedor de Ilusões (1962), de Morton DaCosta na cena da dança musical sobre o Monotrilho é uma paródia da dança do filme "O vendedor de Ilusões" de 1962 Arquivo:Simpsons-movie-parodies-23.jpg Filme parodiado: O Silêncio dos Inocentes (1992), de Johnattan Demme Na cena em que entra o Sr.Burns na assembléia, ele numa cama, com grades e etc. Do mesmo modo que o personagem Hannibal Lecter do filme "O Silêncio dos Inocentes" Arquivo:Simpsons_110.jpg Aonde Chegamos: mais um Show de Imagens dos Simpsons Ver artigo principal: Aonde chegamos: mais um show de imagens dos Simpsons Filme parodiado: Um Estranho no Ninho (1974), de Milos Forman Na cena em que Barney tenta sufucar o Homer com um travesseiro e depois quebra a janela com o bebedouro, é uma paródia da cena final do filme "Um estranho no Ninho", onde o indio Chefe Bromden faz o mesmo com o personagem do jack Nicholson. Arquivo:SimpsonsCuckoo'sNest.jpg Vai uma loura geladinha ver artigo principal: Vai uma loura geladinha Filme Parodiado: Laranja Mecânica (1971), de Stanely Kubrick A cena onde Bart tenta pegar os bolinhos de cima da geladeira, ela é toda filmada como a cena do estupro provocado no filme "Laranja Mecânica", de Stanley Kubrick. Arquivo:Simpsons_107.jpg Arquivo:Simpsons_107_1.jpg Lisa, a rainha da beleza Ver artigo principal: Lisa, a rainha da beleza Filme parodiado: Apocalypse Now (1979), de Francis Ford Coppola na cena em que Lisa, depois de coroada rainha da beleza vai participar de um evento que procura animar as tropas de Springifield, e que depois ela é atacada e tem que fugir de helicóptero é uma alusão a cena semelhante do filme "Apocalypse Now" de Francis Ford Coppola. Arquivo:Simpsons-movie-parodies-01.jpg Acampamento Krusty Ver artigo principal: Acampamento Krusty Filme parodiado: Ben-Hur (1959) Na cena em que as crianças no acampamento Krusty estão produzindo carteira para vender na China enquanto Kirney toca um bumbo é uma paródia da cena do filme Ben-Hur de 1959. Arquivo:Simpsons-movie-parodies-04.jpg Filme parodiado: A Mulher do Tenente Francês (1981), de Karel Reisz Na cena em que Lisa sai escondida do acampamento para levar uma carta a um andarilho para entregar a seus pais é uma paródia da cena do filme "A Mulher do Tenente Francês" Arquivo:Simpsons-movie-parodies-14.jpg Filme Parodiado: O Senhor das Moscas (1963), de Peter Brock Quando Kent Brockman vai no Acampamento Krusty, ele vai cobrir a revolta das crianlas e mostra uma cabeça de porco que as crianças colocaram lá. Essa cena é uma paródia do filme "O Senhor das Moscas". Arquivo:Simpsons_119.jpg Quinta Temporada A Casa da Árvore dos Horrores IV Ver artigo principal: A casa da árvore dos horrores IV Filme parodiado: Fantasia (1940) no segmento "Homer Simpson e o Diabo" quando Ned Flanders se tranforma no demônio e ameaça Homer Simpson por ele ter supostamente enganado o diabo, a cena é igual a cena do filme da Disney "Fantasia" de 1940. Arquivo:Simpsons-movie-parodies-06.jpg Série Parodiada: Além da Imaginação No segmento "Terror á um metro e meio" é todo uma paródia de um episódio da série "Além da Imaginação" Arquivo:Simpsons-movie-parodies-17.jpg Filme parodiado:Drácula de Bram Stoker, de Francis Ford Coppola No segmento "Drácula de Bart Simpson" é todo uma paródia do filme "Drácula de Bram Stoker". A caracterização, os personagens, tudo é uma alusão ao filme do Fracis Ford Coppola Arquivo:Simpsons-movie-parodies-02.jpg Filme parodiado: O Natal do Charlie Brown A cena final desse episódio onde todos cantam uma música de natal é uma referência ao filme "O Natal do Charlie Brown", onde na cena final do filme é muito parecida com a cena final do episódio da série. Arquivo:Simpsons_106.jpg A Ameaça Ver artigo principal: A ameaça Filme parodiado: Cabo do Medo (1991), de Martin Scorsese Todo o episódio é uma paródia do filme "Cabo do Medo", do Martin Scorsese. Inclusive o título em inglês é idêntico ao do filme (Cape Fear). Arquivo:Simpsons-movie-parodies-31.jpg Filme parodiado: Psicose (1960), de Alfred Hitchcock Numa das cenas em que o Sideshow Bob está no hotel preparando sua vingança é uma paródia do filme "Psicose", de Alfred Hitchcock. Onde o Motel é o mesmo do clássico filme de 1960. Arquivo:Simpsons_13.jpg A luva que Ned usa para podar a planta é idêntica a luva que Fred Krugger usa no "A Hora do Pesadelo". Arquivo:Simpsons_169.jpg Filme parodiado: Edward Mão de Tesoura (1990), de Tim Burton Ned usa sua luva para esculpir uma forma na planta com sua luva, assim como Edward no filme "Edward Mão de Tesoura", de Tim Burton Arquivo:Simpsons_170.jpg Filme Parodiado: O Mensageiro do Diabo (1955), de Charles Laughton Na cena que aparecem as tatuagens na mão de Sideshow Bob é uma clara referência ao filme "O mensageiro do Diabo " onde as tatuagens são as mesmas, mas como o desenho só tem 3 dedos e não quatro como um ser humano comum, ele escreve "Luv" e "Hãt". Arquivo:Simpsons-movie-parodies-25.jpg Na cena do episódio de Comichão e Coçadinha, onde Comichão tenta cortar o Coçadinha ao meio com um raio laser, como no filme "007 contra Goldfinger" Arquivo:Simpsons-movie-parodies-16.jpg O amante de Lady Bouvier ver artigo principal: O amante de Lady Bouvier Filme parodiado: O Matador, de John Woo na cena em que o Bart e o Sr.Burns apontam as armas com katchup e Mostarda um para a cabeça do outro é uma paródia do filme "O Matador" de John Woo Arquivo:Simpsons_37.jpg Filme parodiado: Em Busca do Ouro, de Charles Chaplin Nesse mesmo episódio na cena da dança dos paezinhos que o vovô faz para a mãe de Marge é uma paródia da famosa dança dos paes de Charles Chaplin no filme "Em Busca do Ouro". Inclusive há um diálogo no episódio que deixa isso claro: Advogado: "Teremos que pedir que pare com essa imitação de Charles Chaplin, pois o senhor não está autorizado a fazer isso". Arquivo:Simpsons_38p.jpg Filme Parodiado: Cocoon (1985), de Ron Howard na cena em que o Sr.Burns e a Senhora Bouvier estão dançando no salão é uma paródia do filme "Cocoon" Arquivo:Simpsons_39.jpg Na cena em que o Vovô está caminhando pela rua, triste e solitário entre as lâmpadas de rua é uma alusão ao encerramento do show de Jimmy Durante. Inclusive o Advogado fala para o Vovô que ele deve parar aquela caminhada por infrigir leis de direitos autorais ao Jimmy Durante. Arquivo:Simpsons_40_1.jpg Arquivo:Simpsons_40_2.jpg Arquivo:Simpsons_40.jpg filme parodiado: A Primeira Noite de um Homem (1967), de Mike Nichols A cena final do episódio é uma paródia da cena final do filme "A Primeira Noite de um Homem", onde o Vovô imita identicamente o personagem de Dustin Hoffman no filme. Inclusive a música que toca no final do episódio The Sound of Grampa é uma paródia da música que faz parte da trilha sonora do filme "The Sound of Silence" Arquivo:Simpsons_41.jpg Arquivo:Simpsons_41_1.jpg Arquivo:Simpsons_41_2.jpg Arquivo:Simpsons_41_3.jpg Arquivo:Simpsons_41_4.jpg Arquivo:Simpsons_41_5.jpg Arquivo:Simpsons_41_6.jpg Arquivo:Simpsons_41_7.jpg Arquivo:Simpsons_41_8.jpg Arquivo:Simpsons_41_9.jpg Os Segredos de um Casamento bem Sucedido Ver artigo principal: Os segredos de um casamento bem sucedido Filme parodiado: Gata em Teto de Zinco Quente (1958), de Richard Brooks Na cena em que mostra em flashback o casamento do Smithers, a cena é uma alusão à cena do filme "Gata em Teto de Zinco Quente", na cena em que Paul Newman e Elizabeth Taylor contracenam Arquivo:Simpsons_42.jpg Filme parodiado: Uma Rua Chamada Pecado (1951), de Elia Kazan Na cena do flashback do Smithers aparece o Sr.Burns gritando "Smithers", como o Marlon Brando no filme "Uma Rua Chamada Pecado". Arquivo:Simpsons_43.jpg Arquivo:Simpsons_43_1.jpg A Canção do Doce e Perigoso Skinner Ver artigo principal: A canção do doce e perigoso Skinner Filme parodiado: Alien - O Resgate (1986), de James Cameron Na cena em que o Willie passeia pelos canos da Escola Primária de Springfield perseguindo o Ajudante de Papai Noel a cena é uma paródia da cena dos esgotos da sequencia: Alien, de 1986. Arquivo:Simpsons_44.jpg Arquivo:Simpsons_44_1.jpg Arquivo:Simpsons_44_2.jpg Arquivo:Simpsons_44_3.jpg Filme Parodiado: Alien, O Oitavo Passageiro (1979), de Ridley Scott Na mesma cena, quando Skinner olha pelo "GPS" da encanação que está chegando algum corpo atrás do Willie, é uma alusão à cena do filme "Alien, o Oitavo passageiro" Arquivo:Simpsons_45.jpg Arquivo:Simpsons_45_1.jpg Filme Parodiado: Nascido Para Matar (1987), de Stanely Kubrick Quando o Skinner volta ao exército e começa o treinamento dos novatos, vários planos são idênticos á cenas do filme "Nascido para Matar", de Stanley Kubrick Arquivo:Simpsons_46.jpg Arquivo:Simpsons_46_1.jpg Arquivo:Simpsons_46_2.jpg Arquivo:Simpsons_46_3.jpg Arquivo:Simpsons_46_4.jpg O Menino que Sabia Demais ver artigo principal: O menino que sabia demais o Título do episódio é uma paródia do filme "O Homem Que Sabia Demais" de Alfred Hitchcock Filme Parodiado: Onde Ninguém tem Alam (1973), de Michael Crichton Na cena em que o Skinner começa a perseguir o Bart pela cidade, quando a câmera para e filma o Skinner de cima para baixo (Contra-Plongee) é uma paródia de uma cena do filme "Onde Ninguém Tem Alma" de 1973 Arquivo:Simpsons_48.jpg Filme Parodiado: De Volta Para o Futuro II (1986), de Robert Zemeckis Na cena em que o Bart se esconde no carro de Fred Quimby para fugir do Skinner ele se esconde no banco de trás embaixo de um coberto, como Marty Mcfly faz no filme "De Volta Para o Futuro II", de 1986 Arquivo:Simpsons_49.jpg Filme parodiado: Um Estranho Casal (1968), de Gene Saks Na cena em que Homer e Skinner dividem um quarto de Hotel porque fazem parte do Juri que está isolado para julgar o caso de Fred Quimby, é uma alusão a cena do filme "Um Estranho Casal" com Jack Lemmon. Inclusive o Skinner fala: "Nós somos como aquele casal do filme "Estranho Casal". Eu sou o certinho e você o bagunceiro" Arquivo:Simpsons_50.jpg Arquivo:Simpsons_50_1.jpg Filme parodiado: Free Willy No filme que Homer está assistindo na TV, o "Free Willy", é uma alusão plano a plano da clássica cena da fuga da baleia no filme. Arquivo:Simpsons_51.jpg Arquivo:Simpsons_51_1.jpg Arquivo:Simpsons_51_2.jpg O herdeiro do Sr.Burns ver artigo principal: O herdeiro do Sr. Burns Filme Parodiado: Atração Fatal (1987), de Adrian Lyne Na cena inicial do episódio em que o Sr.Burns está se afogando na banheira é uma alusão a cena do filme "Atração Fatal" Arquivo:Simpsons_52_1.jpg Arquivo:Simpsons_52.jpg Arquivo:Simpsons_52_2.jpg filme parodiado: Toys (1992), de Barry Levinson Na cena em que o Sr.Burns aparece no meio do mato na propaganda anunciando que ele procura um garoto para ser seu herdeiro é uma paródia do trailer do filme "Toy" de 1992, onde Robbin Williams está num local idêntico ao que está o Sr.Burns Arquivo:Simpsons_53.jpg Filme parodiado: Let's All go to the lobby (1953) No fim do anúncio do Sr.Burns sobre sua procura á um herdeiro, ele dança em meio a umas fantasias de chocolates, copo de refrigerante e afins. Essa cena é uma paródia da cena do filme "Let’s All Go to the Lobby", a animação de 1953 Arquivo:Simpsons_54.jpg Série parodiada: O homem se Seis Milhões de Dólares (1974 - 1978) Na cena da imaginação da Marge sobre o Bart se formando em Harvard, ela imagina que no meio da cerimônia aparece "O Major", da série "O Home de Seis Milhões de dólares Arquivo:Simpsons_55.jpg Filme parodiado: Um Conto de Natal (1938) Na cena em que o Sr.Burns tem um momento de felicidade e aparece na janela e fala com um menino, a cena (inclusive o diálogo) é uma paródia do filme de 1938, "Um Conto de Natal", baseado no livro homônimo de Charles Dickens Arquivo:Simpsons_56.jpg Arquivo:Simpsons_56_1.jpg Filme parodiado: Invasão de Privacidade (1993), de Phillip Noyce Na cena em que o Sr.Burns mostra ao Bart sua sala de vigilância onde há câmerasfilmando toda Springfield é uma alusão a cena do filme "Invasão de Privacidade" de Phillip Noyce Arquivo:Simpsons_57.jpg Arquivo:Simpsons_57_1.jpg Filme parodiado: Taxi Driver (1976), de Martin Scorsese Na cena em que mostra o Moe sendo filmado, ele está vestido igual ao Robert De Niro no filme "Taxi Driver", inclusive provendo falas idênticas as do filme de Martin Scorsese. Arquivo:Simpsons_58.jpg Série parodiada: Colheres de Prata (1982) Na cena em que Bart apresenta seu quarto ao Milhouse, mostrando seu trem e etc, faz uma alusão a série "Colheres de Prata". Arquivo:Simpsons_59.jpg Filme parodiado: Quero ser Grande (1988), de Penny Marshall E na mesma cena quando dá uma geral do quarto, faz uma alusão ao filme "Quero Ser Grande" Arquivo:Simpsons_60.jpg De Olho em Springfield ver artigo principal: De olho em Springfield filme parodiado: O Exterminador do Futuro 2 (1991), de James Cameron na cena em que Homer aparece pelos arbustros para falar com Flanders é uma alusão á cena do filme "Exterminador do Futuro 2". Arquivo:Simpsons_61.jpg Na cena da perseguição do Homer ao carro dos Flanders é uma paródia da cena de perseguição do filme "Extermiandor do Futuro 2" Arquivo:Simpsons_62.jpg Arquivo:Simpsons_62_1.jpg Arquivo:Simpsons_62_2.jpg Arquivo:Simpsons_62_3.jpg Arquivo:Simpsons_62_4.jpg Arquivo:Simpsons_62_5.jpg Arquivo:Simpsons_62_6.jpg Filme parodiado: Um Corpo que Cai (1958), de Alfred Hitchcock Na cena do sonho de Flanders em que ele mata o Homer, as escadas que ele sobe e a torre são muito parecidas com as escadas e a torre do filme "Um Corpo Que Cai", de Alfred Hitchcock Arquivo:Simpsons_63.jpg Arquivo:Simpsons_63_1.jpg Filme parodiado: 007 - Viva e Deixe morrer (1973), de Guy Hamilton na cena em que Homer destroi o carro de Ned Flanders com o barco é uma paródia do filme "Com 007 Viva e Deixe Morrer", onde Bond destroi um carro de policia do emsmo jeito que faz o Homer. Arquivo:Simpsons_64.jpg Arquivo:Simpsons_64_1.jpg Bart ganha um elefante ver artigo principal: Bart ganha um elefante Filme parodiado: O Mágico de Oz (1939), de Victor Fleming Na cena em que aparece um tornado em que Patty e Selma estão voando junto com ele e fumando é uma alusão a cena do clássico filme "Mágico de Oz", onde aparece o tornado que leva Doroti a terra de Oz. Arquivo:Simpsons_65.jpg Arquivo:Simpsons_65_1.jpg Filme parodiado: Jurassic Park (1993), de Steven Spielberg Na cena em que Marge abre a janela e vê o Elefante em seu quintal é uma alusão a cena do filme Jurassic Park, onde o Dinossauro aparece no vidro do Jeep e olha para dentro do carro. Arquivo:Simpsons_66.jpg Arquivo:Simpsons_66_1.jpg Homer Astronauta ver artigo principal: Homer astronauta Filme parodiado: O Vingador do Futuro, de Paul Verhoeven Na cena inicila do episódio, em que os funcionários da Usina Nuclear de Springfield estão passando por uma revista no Raio X é uma paródia da cena do filme "O Vingador do Futuro" de Paul Verhoeven. Arquivo:Simpsons_67.jpg Filme parodiado: Planeta dos Macacos (1968), de Franklin J. Schaffner na cena erm que Homer se apresneta ante a imprensa para o anúncio de levar um homem comum ao espaço, ele faz uma alusão à cena do filme "Planeta dos Macacos", inclusive com os mesmo diálogos do filme. Arquivo:Simpsons_68.jpg Arquivo:Simpsons_68_1.jpg Filme parodiado: Família Buscapé (1962) Na cena em que Os Simpsons vão para a sede da Nasa, andando de carro com uma música caipira de fundo, é uma alusão a cena do filme "Família Buscapé" de 1962. Arquivo:Simpsons_69.jpg série parodiada: Star Trek (1966) na cena da luta entre Barney e Homer como dois gladiadores é uma alusão a cena do filme Star Trek. Arquivo:Simpsons_70.jpg Arquivo:Simpsons_70_1.jpg Filme parodiado: Alien - O Oitavo passageiro (1979), de Ridley Scott No episódio de Comichão e Coçadinha em que Bart e Lisa vêem na TV, quando Comichão sai da barriga de Coçadinha, é uma paródia da cena final do filme "Alien - o Oitavo Passageiro" Arquivo:Simpsons_71_1.jpg Arquivo:Simpsons_71.jpg Filme parodiado: 2001 - Uma Odisséia no Espaço (1969), de Stanely Kubrick Ainda no episódio de Comichão de Coçadinha, quando Comichão sai numa Cápsula para pegar o Coçadinha que está flutuando no espaço, é uma paródia de uma cena do filme "2001 - Uma Odisséia no Espaço", de Stanley Kubrick Arquivo:Simpsons_73.jpg Arquivo:Simpsons_73_1.jpg Filme parodiado: Um Astronauta Fora de Órbita (1967) Na comédia "Um Astronauta Fora de Órbita", de 1967, o personagem principal tambem é recrutado num Bar, como Homer e Barney, e tambem deixa várias batatas vorem pela nave, como Homer faz. Arquivo:Simpsons_72.jpg Arquivo:Simpsons_72_1.jpg Filme parodiado: 2001 - Uma Odisséia no Espaço (1969), de Stanely Kubrick Na cena final do episódio, desde a cena de Bart jogando a caneta para o auto, até o satélite da Fox batando no Homer no espaço, é uma paródia de algumas cenas do filme "2001 - Uma odisséia no Espaço" Arquivo:Simpsons_74_1.jpg Arquivo:Simpsons_74.jpg Arquivo:Simpsons_74_3.jpg Filme parodiado: Os Eleitos (1983), de Philip Kaufman Várias cenas do episódio fazem alusão ao filme "Os Eleitos". Entre as cenas estão os treinamentos que Homer e Barney são submetidos, alem da cena de dentro da nave Arquivo:Simpsons_75_1.jpg Arquivo:Simpsons_75_2.jpg Arquivo:Simpsons_75_3.jpg Arquivo:Simpsons_75_4.jpg Arquivo:Simpsons_75_5.jpg Arquivo:Simpsons_75_6.jpg Arquivo:Simpsons_75_7.jpg Arquivo:Simpsons_75_8.jpg Arquivo:Simpsons_75_9.jpg Arquivo:Simpsons_75.jpg Arquivo:Simpsons_75_91.jpg Arquivo:Simpsons_75_92.jpg Arquivo:Simpsons_75_93.jpg Arquivo:Simpsons_75_94.jpg Como aprendi a gostar do jogo legalizado ver artigo principal: Como aprendi a gostar do jogo Legalizado Filme parodiado: Rain Man (1988), de Barry Levinson Na cena em que Homer está trabalhando de Croupier do Cassino do Sr.Burns, ele fica na mesa de 21, e entre os jogadores da mesa estão dois homens de ternos prateados, idênticos ao Dustin Hoffman e o Tom Cruise do filme "Rain Man", incluse o personagem que parece o Dustin Hoffman imita o "tic" nervoso que o personage do Dustin Hoffman, o Raymond, tem no filme. Arquivo:Simpsons_76.jpg Arquivo:Simpsons_76_1.jpg Série Parodiada: Show de Dick van Dyke Depois que Marge percebe que fica muito tempo no Cassino do Sr.Burns, ela promete passar menos tempo lá e ajudar Lisa com sua fantasia para a escola. Homer vê a cena e diz: "Oh, igual na televisão" então ele caminha e tropeça num movel que está no quarto e cai de ponta cabeça, como na abertura do "Show de Dick Van Dyke". Arquivo:Simpsons_168.jpg Filme parodiado: 2001 - Uma Odisséia no Espaço (1969), de Stanely Kubrick O quarto em que está o Sr.Burns no episódio, é mito parecido com o quarto que está um dos personagens do filme "2001 - Uma Odisséia no Espaço", inclusive o Sr.Burns observa seu cassino, do mesmo modo que o personagem do filme observa o Monolito. Arquivo:Simpsons_77.jpg Arquivo:Simpsons_77_1.jpg Homer, o vigilante ver artigo principal: Homer, o vigilante filme parodiado: Deu a Louca no Mundo (1983) Toda sequencia final do episódio, desde quando todos em Springfield vão atrás do "Grande T", onde o Malloy disse ter enterrado um tesouro, até a descoberta do baú é uma paródia do filme "Deu a Louca no Mundo", de 1963. Arquivo:Simpsons_79.jpg Arquivo:Simpsons_79_1.jpg Arquivo:Simpsons_79_2.jpg Arquivo:Simpsons_79_3.jpg Arquivo:Simpsons_79_4.jpg Arquivo:Simpsons_78.jpg Arquivo:Simpsons_78_1.jpg Arquivo:Simpsons_78_2.jpg Arquivo:Simpsons_78_3.jpg Arquivo:Simpsons_78_4.jpg Arquivo:Simpsons_78_5.jpg Arquivo:Simpsons_78_6.jpg Arquivo:Simpsons_78_7.jpg Arquivo:Simpsons_78_8.jpg Arquivo:Simpsons_78_9.jpg Arquivo:Simpsons_79_5.jpg Arquivo:Simpsons_79_6.jpg Filme parodiado: Dr Fantástico, de Stanley Kubrick A cena da imaginação do Homer, dele sendo jogado de um avião em cima de uma bomba, é uma alusão a famosa cena do filme "Dr.Fantástico", de Stanley Kubrick, onde o personagem principal, por acidente, é jogado de um avião, montado numa bomba. Arquivo:Simpsons_80jpg.jpg Os escoteiros da vizinhança Ver artigo principal: Os escoteiros da vizinhança Filme parodiado: Meu Jantar com André (1981), de Louis Malle O jogo que o Martin está jogando chama-se "Meu jantar com André", onde ele fica escutando duas pessoas falando sobre existencialismo, assim como no filme do Louis Malle que dois amigos se encontram num jantar para falar da vida, existencialis e afins. 480px Filme parodiado: Um Dia em Nova York (1949), de Gene Kelly Toda cena musical do episódio, quando Bart e Milhouse após tomar o suco que compraram do Apu e ficam andando pela cidade de Springfield é uma paródia da cena musical do filme "Um dia em Nova York". Inclusive durante a cena aparece um dos persnagems do filme cantando "Nova York, Nova York", e Bart e Milhouse avisam: "Nova York fica pra lá, cara". Arquivo:Simpsons_81.jpg Arquivo:Simpsons_81_1.jpg Arquivo:Simpsons_81_2.jpg A Última tentação de Homer ver atigo principal: A última tentação de Homer Filme parodiado: A Dama e o Vagabundo Na cena em que Homer e Mindy dividem um cachorro-quente, onde cada um vai comendo uma das pontas, até que seus lábios se toquem, é uma alusão a cena do famoso filme da Disney, "A Dama e o Vagabundo". Arquivo:Simpsons_82.jpg Arquivo:Simpsons_82_1.jpg A Criança enrustida de Bart ver arigo principal: A criança enrustida de Bart Filme parodiado: E O Vento Levou (1939), de Victor Fleming Na cena em que mostra as crianças que se machucaram com o trampolim que o Homer comprou, onde a câmera passeia pelo quintal dos Simpsons com Marge observando várias crianças machucadas, é uma alusão a cena em que Scarlett vê vários mortos num daqueles hospitais improvisados do filme "E o Vento Levou..." Arquivo:Simpsons_83.jpg Arquivo:Simpsons_83_1.jpg Filme parodiado: Os Dez Mandamentos (1956), de Cecil B Demille Na cena em que os cidadão de Springfield estão fazendo uma estátua de ouro para o Brad Goodman, onde duas mulheres ficam lançando pétalas de rosa povo, como no filme "Os Dez Mandamentos" Arquivo:Simpsons_84.jpg série parodiada: papaléguas Toda sequencia em que Homer tenta jogar a cama elástica do precipício é uma alusão aos episódios do desenho do "papaléguas e do Coiote" Arquivo:Simpsons_85.jpg Arquivo:Simpsons_85_1.jpg As Escapadas de Marge ver artigo principal: As escapadas de Marge Filme parodiado: Thelma e Louise (1992), de Ridley Scott Todo o episódio é uma paródia do filme "Thelma e Louise", de Ridley Scott. Desde a cena da dança delas no Bar, a fuga delas da policia, até mesmo a cena final, do carro de Homer e do Chef Wiggum voando pelo precipício. Todas essas cenas fazem alusão ao clássico filme de 1992. Arquivo:Simpsons_86_1.jpg Arquivo:Simpsons_86_2.jpg Arquivo:Simpsons_86_3.jpg Arquivo:Simpsons_86_4.jpg Arquivo:Simpsons_86.jpg Arquivo:Simpsons_86_5.jpg Arquivo:Simpsons_86_6.jpg Arquivo:Simpsons_86_7.jpg Arquivo:Simpsons_86_8.jpg Arquivo:Simpsons_86_9.jpg Arquivo:Simpsons_86_91.jpg Arquivo:Simpsons_86_92.jpg Arquivo:Simpsons_86_93.jpg Arquivo:Simpsons_86_94.jpg Arquivo:Simpsons_86_95.jpg Arquivo:Simpsons_86_96.jpg Arquivo:Simpsons_86_97.jpg série parodiada: Dragnet (1951) na cena final do episódio, onde aparece cada personagem e sua sentença dada pelo tribunal, anunciada por uma voz em off, é uma alusão a cena da série "Dragnet" de 1951 Arquivo:Simpsons_87.jpg Arquivo:Simpsons_87_1.jpg Homer vai ao colégio ver artigo principal: Homer vai ao colégio filme parodiado: Tubarão (1979), de Steven Spielberg Na cena em que Bart raspa os dedos na lousa, no desenho de gato, essa cena é uma alusão ao filme "Tubarão" Arquivo:Simpsons_98.jpg Arquivo:Simpsons_98_1.jpg Filme parodiado: Os Intocáveis, de Brian de Palma na cena em que Sr.Burns tenta convencer a comissão da faculdade a aceitar o Homer como aluno, ele tenta bater num dos membros com um bastão de beisebol, como Robert De Niro no filme "Os Intocáveis". Arquivo:Simpsons-movie-parodies-15.jpg O Ursinho Ver artigo principal: O ursinho Filme parodiado: Cidadão Kane (1941), de Orson Welles O episódio todo é uma paródia do filme "Cidadão Kane", inclusive com o titulo original do episódio sendo "Rosebud", nome que Charles Foster Kane, personagem principal do filme, fala antes de morrer. A mansão do Sr.Burns é muito parecida com a mansão de Charles Foster Kane, personagem principal do filme "Cidadão Kane" Arquivo:Simpsons_99.jpg Arquivo:Simpsons_99_1.jpg Filme parodiado: Cidadão Kane (1941), de Orson Welles Na cena de abertura do episódio Sr.Burns está segurando um globo de neve e falando as palavras: "bobo", nome de seu ursinho, e no seu desvaneio deixa o globo cair no chão. Smithers entra no quarto e tem a imagem deformada pelo vidro quebrado. Na cena inicila do filme "Cidadão Kane", Charles Foster Kane está na emsma posição de Burns, tambem segurando um globo de neve e provendo a fala: "Rosebud" (que por sinal, é o nome em inglês do episódio aqui tratado) e deixa o globo de neve cair, deixando a imagem da mulher que entra no quarto deformada Arquivo:Simpsons_100.jpg Arquivo:Simpsons_100_1.jpg Arquivo:Simpsons_100_2.jpg Arquivo:Simpsons_100_3.jpg Filme parodiado: Cidadão Kane (1941), de Orson Welles na cena em que mostra a infância do Sr.Burns, quando um rico estranho faz uma porposta para leva-lo embora, é igual a cena do filme "Cidadão Kane" Arquivo:Simpsons_101.jpg O ursinho "bobô" embaixo da neve, como o Trenó, de nome "Rosebud" do filme "Cidadão kane" Arquivo:Simpsons_102.jpg Quando Smithers mostra as antiguidades da mansão do Sr.Burns, é igual a cena em que entram na mansão do Charles Foster Kane, no filme Arquivo:Simpsons_103.jpg Arquivo:Simpsons_103_1.jpg Arquivo:Simpsons_103_2.jpg Filme parodiado: 007 só Se Vive Duas Vezes (1967) na cena em que Smithers e o Sr.Burns tentam invadir a casa do Homer para roubar o ursinho, eles andam no teto, como o agente James Bond no filme "007 só se vive duas vezes" de 1967 Arquivo:Simpsons_104.jpg Filme Parodiado: O Mágico de Oz (1939), de Victor Fleming Os guardas da mansão Burns, são os memso que guardão o castelo no filme "O Mágico de Oz" Arquivo:Simpsons_105.jpg Sexta Temporada Casa da àrvore dos Horrores V "Ver o artigo principal": A casa da árvore dos horrores V Filme parodiado: O Iluminado (1980), de Stanley Kubrick Do segmento "O iluminado". O segmento todo faz paródia do filme "O Iluminado". Desde a cena inicial do carro passando por regiões montanhosas até a cena final da família congelada. Alguns dos exemplos é a cena em que o Homer quebra a porta com um machado e fala "Aqui está o Johnny", assim como o personagem de Jack Nicholson no filme. 350px| Décima Nona Temporada Qualquer Sundance Desses Ver artigo principal: Qualquer Sundance desses Filme Parodiado: Os Incompreendidos (1960), de François Truffaut No festival de Sundance, onde a Lisa vai apresentar seu documentário sobre a sua família, um dos filmes que obtem um grande sucesso é o curta do Nelson sobre a sua vida. A cena final do filme do Nelson é paródia da cena final do filme vencedor da Palma de Ouro em Cannes "Os Incompreendidos". 500px 500px 500px 500px 500px 500px 500px 500px 500px Os Simpsons - O Filme ver artigo principal: Os Simpsons: O Filme Filme Parodiado: Titanic (1997), de James Cameron Logo no ínicio do filme, quando afunda o palco onde está a Banda Green Day é uma alusão a cena em que afunda o Titanic, no clásico filme de 1997, inclusive a fala deles enquanto eles tocam vilino é igual a do filme. Arquivo:Simpsons_88.jpg Arquivo:Simpsons_88_1.jpg Filme parodiado: The West Wing (1989) Na cena do filme do Comichão e Coçadinha, quando Comichão é o presidente e está de costas para a câmera, apoiado na mesa faz uma clara alusão a cena de abertura da série "The West Wing", de 1999 Arquivo:Simpsons_89.jpg Filme parodiado: Heroi (2002), de Yimou Zhang Na cena em que Coçadinha vê vários foguetes indo atingi-lo, parecendo uma chuva de foguetes, a cena faz uma alusão a cena do filme "Hero", de 2002, quando há uma chvua de flechas em direção ao personagem. Arquivo:Simpsons_90.jpg filme parodiado: Senhor dos Anéis - O Retorno do rei (2003), de Peter Jackson A cena em que Flanders e Bart estão pescando faz uma clara alusão a cena da pesca do filme "Senhor dos Anéis - O Retorno do Rei" Arquivo:Simpsons_91.jpg Arquivo:Simpsons_91_1.jpg Filme parodiado: Uma Verdade Incoveniente (2006), de Al Gore O título da palestra que Lisa dá as pessoas de Springfield sobre a poluição no lago é uma paródia do título do documentário do Al Gore sobre o aquecimento Global. "Uma Verdade Incoveniente", vira "Uma Verdade Irritante" Arquivo:Simpsons_92_1.jpg filme parodiado: A Noite dos Mortos Vivos (1968), de George A Romero Na cena em que Homer tranca a porta de sua casa com madeira e depois finge ter uma serra elétrica qusndo vários braçoes tentam ataca-lo é uma clara referencia a cena do clássico filme de terror "A Noite dos Mortos Vivos", de 1968 Arquivo:Simpsons_93.jpg Filme parodiado: Wrongfully Accused (1998), de Pat Proft Quando Bart vê o cartaz de "Procurado" na parede da loja do posto de gasolina com a foto de sua família, ele a modifica para ela ficar parecendo outra família, que o dono da loja reconhece e é presa no lugar dos Simpsons. Assim como Leslie Nielsen faz no filme "Wrongfully Accused" de 1998, quando vê sua foto de procurado numa loja. Arquivo:Simpsons_94.jpg Arquivo:Simpsons_94_1.jpg Arquivo:Simpsons_94_2.jpg Filme parodiado: Cinderela (1950), de Clyde Geronimi Na cena em que Marge e Homer estão á sós no quarto e começam a entrar vários animais ali para ajuda-los a se despir, é uma clara referencia ao filme "Cinderela" da Disney, inclusive as músicas. Arquivo:Simpsons_95.jpg Filme parodiado: Bambi (1942), de James Algar E os dois veados que entram no quarto parecem com os dois personagens do filme "Bambi" de 1942. Arquivo:Simpsons_96.jpg Filme parodiado: Happy Feet (2006), de George Miller No jogo que Homer está jogando, aparece um pinguim que sapateia, isso é uma clara alusão ao personagme principal do filme "Happy Feet" Arquivo:Simpsons_97.jpg Categoria:Imagens Categoria:Paródias